A new Generation
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: what happens when Mikan starts losing her energy and is acting dead and Hotaru is showing more emotions? Ruka and Natsume are starting to get worried, but there lives are for a big turn in events. can they handle the responsibility or be crushed in the process
1. Characters

Mikan Sakura

220px-Mikan_Sakura

magnify-clip

Mikan Sakura

Sakura Mikan (佐倉 蜜柑?)

- Other names: Polka dots/polka; Ichigo Kara (Strawberry pattern); Mikan no kimi.

- Age: 16

- D.O.B.: January 1 (not real birthday; likely in May)

- Alice: Nullification (vanished), Stealing (vanished) and Insertion Alice (vanished); Amplification, Teleportation and Telepathy Alice (all temporary, vanished).

- Class: Special Ability Class, and is soon transferred to Dangerous Ability Class in the Manga.

- Relatives: Grandfather (adoptive); Azumi Yuka (mother, deceased); Izumi Yukihara (father, deceased); Kazumi Yukihara (uncle); Natsume Hyuuga (boyfriend/fiance)

Hotaru Imai

Imai Hotaru (今井 蛍?)

- Other name: Wakamurasaki no kimi.

- Age: 16

- D.O.B: October 25

- Relatives: Mother, Father, Subaru Imai (older brother).

- Alice: Invention.

- Class: Technical Ability Class.

Natsume Hyuuga

Hyuuga Natsume (日向 棗?)

A.K.A. Kuro Neko (Black Cat), Gureno no kimi

Age: 16

D.O.B: November 27

Alice: Fire

Class: Dangerous Ability Class

Relatives: Aoi Hyuuga (younger sister); Kaoru Igarashi (mother, deceased); Mr. Hyuuga (father); Mikan Sakura (girlfriend/fiance)

Ruka Nogi

Ruka Nogi (乃木 流架 Nogi Ruka?)

Age: 16

DOB: March 16

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Class: Somatic Ability Class


	2. Proluge

Mikan Sakura grew up with her grandfather on the countryside of Japan. When her best friend, Hotaru, transfers to a prestigious school in Tokyo, Mikan follows her. The school is actually an elite Academy for gifted people with "Alices," an ability that is unique depending on the individual being. Once Mikan arrives to the gates of the school, she encounters an Alice teacher named Narumi, gets enrolled due to a series of events, and is told that she possesses a rare Alice. Despite her initial view of the so-called greatness to the school, Mikan slowly discovers that beneath the grand facade of the Academy, there is a never-ending stream of lies and buried secrets. The school's increasingly manipulative and sinister actions towards her make it a dangerous place to be. Little does Mikan know that her enrollment in Alice Academy set the gears in motion to an even greater story.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter! please review my story and look at my other Gakuen Alice stories!

:) :P :D


	3. Chapter 1

It was a usual day at Alice Academy. Natsume was being cold as usual to everyone except to Mikan. Ruka was trying to touch his girlfriend. Mikan was trying to hug Hotaru and was arguing with Natsume. And Hotaru was shooting Mikan with her latest version of the baka gun 2000 deluxe and was waiting for the opportunity to black mail someone. "Natsume you pervert!" shouted Mikan. Natsume had just flipped her skirt but he was surprises to see black lace underwear that connected to her knee high stockings. Natsume did the thing that only happened once in a million years, he blushed. Hotaru shot Natsume with her Baka Gun 2000 Deluxe. It hit him straight in the face. "Are you okay?" asked a worried Ruka. Natsume just glared at Hotaru. "Thank You Hotaru! You are truly my best Friend!" said a happy Mikan and she ran and hugged Hotaru. Hotaru was now taller than Mikan and she poked her tongue at a jealous Boyfriend.

The gang were now all sixteen and were in their second year of high school. Mikan had grown into her looks and stopped wearing her hair in pig tails. Hotaru still black mailed people. Ruka was shy as ever. And Natsume was also the same. But there is something wrong wrong with Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan wasn't as active and Hotaru was showing emotions. The boys had no idea what was wrong with them. They accidently checked one month ago and their bodies were in perfect shape. The boys blushed at what happened one month ago.

The bell rang it was lunch time. Natsume knew Mikan was excited about lunch. Since she had many alices she had been moved to the Dangerous Ability class and was now a special star. Natsume was against it because it meant she would have to do missions but she is only a backup. Natsume looked at Mikan's desk and was surpried that she was still there. She didn't look well. Hotaru went up to Mikan and whispered something in her ear. And Mikan stood up and left with hotaru. Natsume followed them and saw them head to the bathroom in a rush. Hotaru was holding Mikan up right as they ran. Natsume stood at the door and he heard someone vomit and cry. He recognized the babyish crying, it was his dear Mikan. Natsume ran to the bathroom. He saw a open cubicle and Hotaru was standing outside it. He saw his beloved Mikan vomiting in the toilet.

Mikan's P.O.V

It was finally lunch time! I packed up all my stuff and stood up and then I felt it. My stomach was churning. I sat quickly down and hold my stomach. Hotaru must have, she came up to me and whispered in my ear "Come, let's go to the bathroom." I quickly stood up and we rushed to the bathroom. I instantly, went into a cubicle and vomited up my breakfast. Hotaru for once helped me, without asking for money. She understood what I was going through, as she vomited this morning. After I finished vomiting, I saw Natsume standing at the door way. "Don't worry Natsume, me and hotaru have catched a flu" I said to him with a goofy smile. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "If Ruka knew Hotary has been sick, he'll have a heart attack and die" Meand EVEN Hotaru laughed at Natsume's remark.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan all of a sudden felt a burning sensation in her stomach. She crouched down to the floor and hold her stomach in pain. The pain stopped, as if it had been nullified and Mikan wasn't the one who Nullified it.

* * *

...! i kind of left a cliff hanger! im so excited about this story! plz review! 3


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter, i'm in a rush and thought i'll update quickly! PLZ review!

* * *

After a month of Mikan and Hotaru vomiting every morning and not even Hotaru's inventions can stop it. They decided to finally see the doctor, Hotaru's big brother. They went to Hotaru's Brother. "Miss Imai and Sakura, Doctor Imai will see you now!" said the young nurse that was surrounded by male patiences. Hotaru and Mikan made their way to, the doctor's office. "Hello sister, Mikan. What's wrong?" asked Doctor Imai. Mikan blushed nervously, but Hotaru got straight to the problem "We've been vomiting, nonstop every morning for a month. Mikan has lost her energetic, stupid self and people aren't as scared as me, they now approach me." The doctor handed them a box each and called a nurse to guide them to the nearest bathroom. Mikan looked at Hotaru and the nurse, she had no idea what this stick thing is. "I'll be waiting outside, but if you have any troubles please feel free to talk to me." The nurse said while leaving them. Hotaru walked into the cubicle and Mikan understood what it was….. A Pregnancy Test. Hotaru and Mikan exited there cubicles the same time. Now they just have to wait for 2 minutes. 2 painful minutes. They both new, what it would say. Two months ago, they did a few things with their boyfriends. For once Hotaru wasn't thinking properly or being responsible. She showed Ruka all her desires and emotions in one night. But Mikan was Blushing the entire time, she was with Natsume that night.

The stick, made a beeping noise. It was time for the truth. They both turned around and stared at the little stick, it was psitive. Hotaru quickly pulled out her latest invention and they doubled checked. It was positive again. They were pregnant. The doctor gave them vitamin pills and other stuff. When they got to the rooms, Hotaru locked herself in and Ruka was electrocuted when he typed in the password to open the door. Natsume couldn't get in either. Mikan had put up a barrier to Nullify his red, raging fire. The boys didn't even have a clue, of what had happened or what the academy was planning.


End file.
